This invention relates to a system for storing lens devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a system useful for storing or holding, e.g., for shipment, a lens device, e.g., a corneal tissue lens, a synthetic lens, a lens made of a blend of natural tissue and synthetic material and the like, prior to the lens device being associated with a living eye.
Corneal tissue lenses, such as epikeratophakia lenses, have been shipped either in a lyophilized (dry) state or in a liquid. Both of these shipping methods often result in damage to the lens, e.g., to the ultrastructure of the corneal stroma. It would be advantageous to have a new system for storing lens devices, such as corneal tissue lenses, which system would effectively allow shipment with reduced adverse effects on the lens device.